It is known to provide a system for commanding actuators of a building comprising a central command entity and communicating with the actuators according to a known wireless communication protocol, in particular a radio-frequency communication protocol.
For example, the actuators comprise an electric motor arranged for opening and closing a shutter or a window. Each actuator is also arranged so as to operate independently from the others, for example when it is piloted by a local remote control.
It is also known to collect measured values of physical quantities of the building, in particular the temperature, the hygrometric degree or the luminosity, the acoustics. To do so, a set of sensors of physical quantities related to the internal comfort and to the energy consumption are installed in the building. These sensors are judiciously placed in the building so as to measure, as accurately as possible, the considered physical quantity. Afterwards, the sensors may pilot the actuators locally or communicate their measurements to the central command entity using the wireless communication protocol.
This system gives satisfaction to the extent that the accurate knowledge of measured values of physical quantities of the building is allowed by the sensors.
Nonetheless, in a building, the specificity of each room, in particular its use, its orientation, requires a multitude of sensors distributed in each room. Besides, it is necessary that the sensors are accurate and properly installed in the room (for example, a sensor of the internal temperature, installed on a wall exposed to the Sun throughout the day, will give only but an inaccurate measurement of the internal temperature in the room). Thus, the set-up of the system may turn out to be complicated and expensive.
The present disclosure aims to solve all or part of the aforementioned drawbacks.